blaze_the_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Princess Peach/@comment-75.157.17.22-20150826041308
Here are some one of the main reasons why Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games was a terrible video game. Blaze the Cat's relation with the Mario princesses (her fake friendship with prissy, ugly, negative, overrated and annoying Princess Peach and her rivalry with Princess Daisy while the other male Mario characters rival the male Sonic characters and Princess Peach rivals Amy Rose, which thus proves Nintendo and SEGA both to be sexist), Princess Peach & Princess Daisy do not interact with the male Sonic the Hedgehog characters (unlike in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver (where I live) 2010 Olympic Games, but they do mention Dr. Eggman) but only the female Sonic characters (because of the existence of a Girls' Story, what a horrid crossover story). Seriously, what gives? And this game shall have the same graphics as Super Mario 64 & Diddy Kong Racing for the N64. Princess Peach deserves to be replaced by Rosalina in every single video game. Rosalina is way prettier, sexier, nicer, much less annoying, mature, graceful, stronger, positive and important compared to Princess Peach & Princess Daisy, who should've interacted with the male Sonic characters rather than form a team that is an all-female team, making the cuter and more badass/less annoying Amy Rose & Blaze the Cat look like dainty characters. I'd just say Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games was a trainwreck, even if I give it a D- ("Unfavorable")/2.2 score. This game is a crossover done wrong. What do you get when the voice acting in Mario games (ruined by Princesses Peach & Daisy's extremely annoying, sexualized, silly, ugly voices) and annoyingly acted Sonic games? A downright unfair sports crossover game. There is no excuse for Princess Daisy not to interact with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower. This is why the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series is mainly unfavorable. This game is a joke. It deserves to share the same spot in the top 10s on "Top 10 Worst Mario Games of All Time" and "Top 10 Worst Sonic the Hedgehog Games of All Time", I just hate Blaze the Cat's partnership with Princess Peach (whom not even one person should like) and rivalry with Princess Daisy (thank God there are actual reasons for Princess Daisy's main rival to be Blaze the Cat, which made Princess Daisy currently be unfair). A Sonic & Pac-Man crossover at Vancouver, Canada would be perfect. And here are the character rivalries. Sonic vs. Inky Tails vs. Pac-Man Eggman vs. Blinky Knuckles vs. Pooka Amy vs. Pinky Shadow vs. Mrs. Pac-Man Rouge vs. Clyde Silver vs. Jr. Pac-Man Metal Sonic vs. Toc-Man Blaze vs. Sue Cream vs. Baby Pac-Man And the main character rivalries in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games? Most of them are reasonably bad. Mario vs. Sonic Luigi vs. Shadow Peach vs. Amy Daisy vs. Blaze Yoshi vs. Tails Wario vs. Knuckles Waluigi vs. Eggman Donkey Kong vs. Vector Bowser Jr. vs. Metal Sonic Bowser vs. Silver (it may be weird to tell you this, but that's because that is what's left) Nabbit vs. Rouge Toad (or Rosalina) vs. Cream Take that, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series fans!